Cuestión de gemidos
by Nami-Taicho
Summary: Parece ser que todos se han percatado del "ruidito" que hace Vanille al luchar, sobre todo cuando usa la magia, y cómo ella no está empiezan a especular. Ya de paso, Fang aprovecha un descuido para ir a comprobarlo por sí misma. Oneshoot. Lime.


_**Nota: **Nami-Taicho, antiguamente Mangalina-Li. Sep, me he cambiado el nick, y ya tardaba. Llevo años sin usar el nick de Mangalina, y desde 2006 que todo el mundo me conoce cómo Nami XD_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix, esto está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, y blah blah.

_**Cuestión de gemidos**_

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que llegaron a Gran Paals y todavía no habían visto a nadie. Parecía que todo el ligar se encontraba deserto exceptuando a los monstruos. De esos tenían a montones. Pero no había gente, ni niños, ni mayores, jóvenes o adultos. Nada, cero.

Fue poco después de una pelea contra un Bégimo cuando sacaron el tema. Faltaba poco para la hora de la cena y se habían repartido las tareas: Fang y Lighting cazaban, Vanille y Snow conseguían leña, y Sazh y Hope se encargaban de preparar la cena. Mientras acababa de hacerse, Vanille había decidido ir con el chocobito a por unas frutas, bayas para acompañar la carne, y fue Snow el que lo mencionó.

-¿Os habéis fijado en el sonido que hace Vanille al lanzar algunos hechizos?

-¡Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta!- asintió Hope con entusiasmo-. Es un ruidito muy mono.

-Yo creo que es del esfuerzo al hacer los hechizos- opinó Sazh llevándose una mano a la cabeza-, y frustración, tal vez, cuando no le salen como quiere o no le dejan.

-Parece una especie de gemido.

-¿Gemido?

-Sí, Hope, ya sabes- añadió subiendo y bajando las cejas el rubio-, eso que haces cuando algo te… gusta.

El niño lo pensó un momento y al conectar ideas enrojeció violentamente.

-¡Snow!- exclamó como un tomate.

-Snow- Lighting le lanzó una mirada de advertencia-. Deja en paz al chico.

-¿Por qué?- repuso el aludido con desparpajo-, creo que es lo suficiente mayor para saber de dónde vienen los niños. Ya está algo crecidito para seguir con el cuento del chocobo que trae a los niños de Eden…

-¡Ya vale!- se quejó el albino pegándole en el brazo.

Lightning se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró con resignación al tiempo que negaba lentamente. Fang, que hasta ese momento se había limitado a escuchar a los demás apoyada en un árbol e intentando controlar una sonrisa, se incorporó y empezó a alejarse silenciosamente del claro dónde estaban. Al pasar por el lado de Lightning le avisó que iba a dar una vuelta y la otrora miembro de la Guardia asintió.

La mujer caminó hasta dejar de escuchar las risas de Snow, las protestas de Hope, el intento de apaciguar los ánimos de Sazh y los suspiros de exasperación de Light.

Siguió el sendero durante un rato hasta que diez minutos después se desvió del camino y, tras continuar la marcha un rato entre la maleza, pudo escuchar una voz que tarareaba alegremente. Al acercarse algo más vio a la joven Vanille recogiendo bayas del suelo, con el chocobito aposentado en su hombro. Se aproximó a la joven con sigilo, la cual aun no se había percatado de su presencia. No así el animal que la acompañaba, que tras captar un gesto de la mujer morena, se escabulló entre los árboles de regreso al claro con los demás.

-¿Dónde…? ¡Oh! Buenas, Fang- la joven levantó una mano a modo de saludo cuando la divisó desde su posición, agachada junto a un arbusto.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó dirigiéndose a ella hasta plantarse delante suyo.

-Recojo unas bayas para la cena- contestó continuando con su tarea- ¿Y los demás?

-Diciendo estupideces.

Desde su posición, la más joven de las dos mujeres le lanzó una mirada interrogante a la otra.

-Ya sabes cómo son- se encogió de hombros.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó con los brazos llenos de frutas. Al terminar de incorporarse, se topó con la mirada de Fang. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba y empezó a ponerse nerviosa, así que bajó la cabeza.

-Vanille.

El suave susurro de su compañero, así cómo notar sus manos posarse delicadamente en sus hombros, le hicieron alzar la vista clavándola en un par de ojos grisesque le devolvían la mirada con intensidad. Ésta empezó a acercar su cara lentamente hacia la de ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Por acto reflejo, Vanille soltó las frutas, posó sus manos en la cabeza de su amiga y enterró sus dedos en su pelo, con cuidado, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar.

Fang sonrió internamente ante su gesto. Desde que se reencontraron en todo momento habían estado rodeadas del resto de sus compañeros –si bien a veces no estaban todos, siempre había alguien-. Y esa era la primera vez que podían estar un rato a solas.

-"_Habrá que aprovecharlo_"- pensó para sí.

Lentamente para no espantarla, Fang quitó las manos de los hombros de Vanille y colocó una de ellas en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras la otra exploraba la cintura unos momentos, antes de empezar a subir poco a poco hasta toparse con el top.

Jugueteó un poco con el borde de éste antes de introducir su mano por debajo de la tela.

Vanille soltó un gemido de sorpresa que quedó ahogado por los labios de su compañera, la cual acarició uno de sus pechos con una mano, mientras la otra se posaba en la cadera y hacía pequeños circulitos con los dedos.

Aun en mitad del beso, Fang no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no podía tocar esa piel tan suave, que la había echado de menos. Plantó un sendero de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello y empezó a lamerlo lentamente, mientras la otra chica soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer.

Decidió ir un poquito más lejos y la mano situada en la cadera bajó lentamente hasta llegar al muslo, acariciarlo un momento, y empezar a subir por dentro de la falda la cara interna de la pierna hasta llegar al punto clave.

Vanille abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a sufrir pequeños espasmos de placer. Definitivamente, Fang era una experta a la hora de mover sus dedos y tocarle los puntos clave para hacerla temblar. Y fue en ese momento que tocó uno de los mejores puntos que le hizo soltar un gemido de placer.

En ese momento, Fang sonrió, le dio un último beso en los labios, y empezó a alejarse de ella. Vanille, absolutamente descolocada, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

-Será mejor que volvamos antes de que los demás se lo zampen todo, sobre todo ese tragaldabas de Snow.

Y siguió alejándose después de dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa a la muchacha que seguí en el suelo con total cara de desconcierto. Tal y cómo ella pensaba, Snow se equivocaba.

Definitivamente los gemidos de placer y los que soltaba en la batalla no sonaban igual.

**Notas de Autor: **Pues nada, regreso de forma temporal para enseñaros este mini fic que he escrito hace poco. Está hecho por un amigo invisible, por eso es tan cortito. A parte que lo hice un poco deprisa y corriendo UXD La semana pasada me pasé el juego con unos amigos haciendo intensivo en casa de uno de ellos y mientras entrenábamos en Gran Paals, se me iluminó la bombilla XD

Siendo sincera, no aguanto a Vanille el 95% del tiempo. Me parece un poco... niñata repelente XD Y el ruidito que menciono aquí me saca de quicio, pero dudo que los personajes compartan mi opinión y no me gusta mucho el OOC, aunque creo que me han quedado un poco OOC... Pero he intentado que los personajes hablen y actúen conforme a su personalidad, pero que ha sido un poco fail... UXD

Pues eso, espero que os haya gustado. A mi amiga invisible, Kanehime, le ha gustado, y las otras yurifans que se lo han leído también pareció gustarles ^^ Así que con eso yo soy feliz XD

Se agradecen reviews, tanto para criticar cómo para lo que sea, que hace mucho que no publico y sé que más de uno y una me quieren matar por eso ^^U

Ale, byebee!

Nami-Taicho.


End file.
